Crazy Can Be Comforting
by Glimmerine
Summary: A short little Draco/Luna-ish scene.


**A/N** Hello everyone! This is my first Draco/Luna fanfic.  
>It's very short, I know. :(<br>I hope I do these characters justice!  
>I also hope that you like this enough to favorite and review? :)<br>Anyway, this is just a little scene that was in my head.  
>I decided to turn it into a oneshot since I didn't want<br>the whole story to be another  
>"down and out Draco falls in love with happy, upbeat Luna" plotline.<br>The lines from the song Luna sings is called "Still Alive."  
>It's the Portal ending song.<p>

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Luna always awoke with a symphony in her brain; the music was of the happiest sort. She always thought that she was being plagued by an army of Sirinymphs, tiny creatures the size of gnats that instead of buzzing when they flew, their wings gave off musical sounds. Of course, she and her father were the only two who believed in such beings, but what other explanation could there be? Every morning when Luna got out of bed, she would sing made up words to the tune, or sometimes she'd just hum along. As every witch and wizard she came into contact with thought that she was strange anyhow, Luna didn't hesitate to sing along whenever she became bored.

One afternoon, while walking down an empty corridor, she began to sing. "_There's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying 'till you run out of cake._"

"Ridiculous." A voice emerged from a shadowy corner.

"Oh," Luna stopped her song and turned around, "Draco Malfoy, lovely to see you." She had heard about the Slytherin boy causing trouble for Harry and her other friends, but he'd only ever insulted her on a few occaisions. She still didn't believe that he was as bad as everyone else seemed to think.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it, Lunatic Lovegood," he sneered."What are you doing running around the school singing that crazy song? Have you finally snapped?"

She smiled, "Well, it seems as if I was looking for you, though I didn't know it. Otherwise, what would have been the point of my aimless trek if I hadn't caught up with you?" Luna thought for a second, then added "What are you hiding from?"

His eyes diverted from the girl's piercing gaze. Even though she looked as if she could be staring into space, Draco knew better. "I'm not hiding," he answered simply, a little indignation in his voice. How dare she even think that? Hiding was a cowardly thing, and the great Malfoys weren't cowards.

Luna only nodded. "Would you like to walk with me?" She thought it would be the polite thing to do, and that there must be some reason why their paths had crossed.

"Why would I want to do that?" He smirked at her, the Ravenclaw really had lost her mind.

"You're lonely." Luna could see that in the way that his shoulders drooped and his eyes looked very sad, though he attempted to give off his usual air of arrogance. Draco Malfoy was falling apart. She hated to see someone so down, and he definitely was. She only wanted to cheer him up a little.

"Listen here, Lovegood," he grabbed her by her forearms, his anger flaring slightly "I don't need your pity or help." In his mind, no one would be able to understand what he was going through, least of all this insane being. "Understand?" His face was very close to hers, his voice now almost a whisper. Luna could see into those grey eyes. He released her and turned away sharply. Her own eyes were very haunting. Or maybe it was just the look that she gave him. No, Loony would never understand. Suddenly, he felt a hand against his back, her shoes making a tapping sound on the floor as she moved closer.

"What do you think you're-?" Draco was silenced as she put her arms around him and lay her head against his slightly muscular back. There were no words. She didn't try to explain herself or comfort him. Actions always spoke louder than words anyhow. Luna closed her eyes and began to hum. The tune in her head was melancholy now, but sweet. She thought it was rather appropriate for the situation. Thank you, Sirinymphs, she thought. When she finally released him, he was staring at his feet. He seemed to be very lost, indeed. Luna decided not to spoil the moment with her comments, what she had come to do was done. She walked away, heading back to the Ravenclaw dormitories. She was still humming, though there was no more music in her ears.

_I do hope the Sirinymphs put a happy song into his head._


End file.
